masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Metal Fires
| rarity = Rare | type = Combat Enchantment | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = All friendly Normal Units and Heroes receive the following bonuses: * * * (if the unit possesses a Thrown Attack at all) * The unit now has a if it did not already have a better one. }} Metal Fires is a Rare Combat Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast during combat to give a lasting effect, whereby the weapons of all friendly Normal Units and Heroes burst into flames and receive several useful bonuses. For one, these units are now considered as having a (if they do not already have a better one). They also receive a , bonus, and a bonus to Thrown Attack strength (if they have it). Units affected by Flame Blade do not receive the above bonuses - they already have better ones anyway. Effects Metal Fires ignites the weapons of all friendly Normal Units and Heroes with a magical flame. This increases the attack properties of all those units by a small amount. Magical Attack The first bonus bestowed by Metal Fires is to turn each affected unit's Melee Attack into a . With its Magical Weapons, the enchanted unit can now attack targets possessing Weapon Immunity without increasing those targets' Defense score. This bonus applies only if the unit had before this spell was cast upon it. Units already possessing or will not "downgrade" to Magical Weapons as a result of this spell. Melee Attack Bonus Any friendly Normal Unit or Hero that possesses any Melee Attack at all receive a bonus to its Melee Attack strength. This increases the potential amount of caused by the unit's Melee Attack (and Counter Attack), and subsequently the average damage as well. Note that Melee Attack is increased on a per basis. Therefore, a benefits much more from this than a . For example, an unit at full health actually gets an increase to total attack strength worth ( * 1 = 8). Ranged Attack Bonus Any friendly Normal Unit or Hero that possesses a receives a bonus of . This increases the potential amount of caused by the unit's Ranged Attack, and subsequently the average damage as well. Note that Ranged Attack is increased on a per basis. Therefore, a benefits much more from this than a . For example, an unit at full health actually gets an increase to total attack strength worth ( * 1 = 8). This bonus is not applied to units possessing a or . Thrown Attack Bonus Any friendly Normal Unit or Hero that already possesses a Thrown Attack receives a bonus of to this attack's strength. This increases the potential amount of caused by the unit's Thrown Attack, and subsequently the average damage as well. Note that Thrown Attack is increased on a per basis. Therefore, a benefits much more from this than a . For example, an unit at full health actually gets an increase to total attack strength worth ( * 1 = 8). No Fire Damage! Despite its name and implied effect, Metal Fires does not cause the affected units' Melee Attack nor Ranged Attack to deliver Fire Damage. The affected units will still deliver Melee Damage as normal, or another damage type if attained from an ability or another spell. This is actually a good thing, because Fire Damage would only mean that Fire Immune targets wouldn't suffer this damage from the attack. Flame Blade Note that any unit under the effect of the Flame Blade Unit Enchantment does not receive any bonuses from Metal Fires. It will only receive the bonuses from Flame Blade ( , , ). This also applies to units that receive Flame Blade after Metal Fires is already in effect. Such units will now be affected by Flame Blade instead of Metal Fires. Usage Metal Fires may be cast during combat for the high Casting Cost of . It will immediately affect all friendly Normal Units and Heroes that are not under the effect of Flame Blade. After casting the spell, its icon will appear in the "Enchantments" window underneath the casting wizard's name. The spell will remain in effect until the end of battle, or until dispelled by the opponent. Since it does not carry on after the end of the battle, Metal Fires has no Upkeep Cost. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Metal Fires may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Metal Fires during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Metal Fires has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Metal Fires spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Metal Fires provides a good way to increase the damage output of all friendly Normal Units and Heroes simultaneously, though the increase is somewhat small in and of itself. Naturally, it is better to cast Metal Fires when there are plenty of valid targets for it on the battlefield. Casting the spell when only a few valid targets (friendly Normal Units and/or Heroes) are present is wasteful - it would be better to just enchant them with Flame Blade (if at all available) instead. This would take a little longer to cast (and possibly a little more ), but provides a larger bonus to each unit. Metal Fires can also be useful when confronted by many Weapon Immune units, as it allows all friendly units to hurt them more easily. Again, consider Flame Blade as a substitute if time and permit it. Category:Combat Enchantments Category:Chaos